


Nothing Clever to Say

by anamuan



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Co-workers, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-05
Updated: 2007-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan
Summary: 5 times Ryo and Shige talk and 1 time they don’t





	Nothing Clever to Say

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Shige-thon](http://jackoweskla.livejournal.com/331082.html).

"Oi, Shige. You dropped this." Ryo passes the magazine to Shige, adjusts the strap of his messenger bag and slides past Shige in the narrow doorframe out into the hallway.

"Oh. Thanks." Shige replies with a little nod, raising the magazine in a little salute.

*

"Nice weather today." Shige runs into Ryo on the street outside the jimusho.

"You're late for the photo shoot," Ryo replies.

"So are you," Shige points out.

A little half-smile flits over Ryo's face and he shrugs a shoulder but he doesn't say anything else as they make their way into the building.

*

"What's for lunch today?" Shige asks when he passes Ryo in the hallway.

Ryo, for his part, looks a little secretive around the edges on his way back from the cafeteria and replies enigmatically, "You'll just have to find out for yourself."  
  
Later, Shige complains to Massu over plates of curry rice.

"I just don't see why he couldn't have said 'they're having a katsu-curry special.' What's so hard about that?"

Massu continues eating his katsu-curry and doesn't reply, but Shige imagines that Massu was eating in an especially sympathetic manner and tries to be satisfied with that.

*

"What are you doing?" Shige hisses as Ryo unexpectedly drags him into a supply closet on his way back to the dressing room. "I'm cold, I'm wet; I want to change."

"Do you know how you _looked_ out there?" Ryo hisses back, cutting him off. His eyes look even blacker than usual in the dim light, forcing Shige to suppress a shiver that has nothing to do with the way the wet button-up is stuck to his skin. Ryo twists his hands into the wet material on either side of the shirt, using his grip to pull Shige to him. Leaning forward, he licks the shell of Shige's ear and whispers harshly, "You looked so hot." His breath feathers across the wet skin, cooling it; and this time Shige can't quite suppress a little shiver, not with Ryo so close and the heat of his skin burning through Shige's wet clothing.

Ryo moves a leg to press in between Shige's thighs and Shige can feel Ryo _already hard_ against his hip; and as his own temperature spikes he realizes that Ryo was still talking. "...so hot. I wanted to fuck you right there, in front of everybody."

Ryo pauses to nip the lobe of Shige's ear; Shige gasps and turns his head to catch Ryo's mouth with his own in a wet, open kiss. Ryo disentangls one hand from the front of the shirt and uses it to rub Shige through the front of his pants and soon Shige is involuntarily bucking his hips forward into the hand and moaning into the kiss. Ryo rubs himself against Shige's leg, deftly unzipping Shige's pants to pull him out. Shige breaks away and gasps "R-Ryo," brokenly when he feels hot skin on hard flesh, trying unsuccessfully to catch his breath. Ryo uses the opportunity to slide to his knees and Shige squeezes his eyes shut in desperation, not able to watch _that_ of all things because he’s already the hardest he can remember being and—

Ryo swallows him without warning and it’s all Shige can do to keep from screaming, back arching, trying to get closer to that _mouth_. Ryo undoes his own pants when Shige isn't looking and has himself in one hand, pumping roughly. Ryo pulls back, licks along Shige's length lewdly from the tip to the base. "Shige," he says, voice octaves lower than normal and Shige risks looking down. "Come for me," he commands and locks his lips around the head and _sucks_, dark eyes never leaving Shige's face, and Shige does.

Shige's knees buckle and his world goes white. When he comes back to himself, he is sprawled half-sitting, half-lying on the cramped space of the closet floor. Ryo has finished too, sometime during Shige's orgasm and he’s sorry he missed it because he would have liked to see Ryo's face—

Ryo reaches up casually and licks the come off his hand--_his own come_ Shige realizes and swallows hard.

Hand clean, Ryo fixes himself and refastens his pants. "Well. See you tomorrow."

The closet door bounces shut behind Ryo. Shige, still sitting on the floor, wonders idly, in order to keep from thinking about what just happened and whether he can get it to happen again, if his legs still work.

*

Shige opens the dressing room door and finds himself face-to-face with Ryo. Seeing his face, Shige cann't help but recall _Ryo on his knees, cheeks hollowed around Shige's cock, dark eyes looking seductively up through his lashes at Shige_ and the heat rushes to his cheeks immediately.

"Um. Hi," Shige stammers while Ryo starts, "You--" at the same time.

They jumble to an awkward halt. Shige can feel nervousness twisting the smile he attempted into a grimace.

"You. Are in my way," Ryo finishes and pushes past Shige.

Shige stands there a moment longer, hand still stretched out toward the doorknob. _Ah_, he thinks. _Ryo is back to normal_.

*

A loud buzzing wakes Shige and he gropes blindly for his alarm clock before he realizes it isn't the alarm, it's the door buzzer and stumbles out of bed instead.

He opens the door to find Ryo leaning exhaustedly against the doorframe, travel pack at his feet. Shige opens his mouth to ask _ What are you doing here?_ or maybe, _Do you know what _time_ it is??_ but the look Ryo shoots him shuts him up before he can start.

Ryo kicks off his shoes in the entrance and drops his bag halfway through the living room, bee-lining, uninvited, for Shige's bedroom across the way. By the time Shige shuts the door, moves Ryo's bag out of the middle of the floor so no one trips over it later and makes it back to his room, Ryo is already sprawled face down over the entire bed, fast asleep. Shaking his head ruefully, Shige pushes Ryo over far enough that he can crawl back under his covers and goes back to sleep.


End file.
